1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a drum type washing machine, which is environment-friendly and has an excellent washing performance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a drum type washing machine, the laundry, detergent, and water are put in a horizontally installed drum and washing is performed using both dissolving power of the detergent and friction between the water and the laundry rotated by a driving force of a motor. Hence, the washed laundry is almost damage-free, avoids entanglement thereof, and undergoes the washing effects of beating and rubbing.
Lately, a drum type washing/drying machine enabling to dry the washed laundry is widely used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a drum type washing machine according to a related art and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of a drum type washing machine according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a drum type washing machine according to a related art consists of a tub 4, a drum 6, a driving unit 10, an inlet hose 12, a detergent box 14, an and outlet hose 16. The tub 4 is provided in a cabinet 2 enclosing an exterior of the washing machine, and the drum 6 is rotatably installed in the tub 4. A motor provided in the driving unit 10 is connected to the drum 6 through a rotational shaft 8 to rotate the drum 6.
Water is put in the tub 4 via the inlet hose 12, and a detergent is dissolved in the water supplied to the detergent box 14 connected to the inlet hose 12 so as to be supplied to the tub 4. Moreover, the outlet hose 16 is provided for discharging externally the water held in the tub 4.
A door 18 is provided to an opening 2a formed at a front side of the cabinet 2. In this case, the laundry is put in or pulled out of the drum 6 through the opening 2a. A control box 20, in which an electric unit for controlling an operation of the washing machine and displaying an operational status of the washing machine, is provided to an upper front side of the cabinet 2.
A multitude of perforated holes 6a, via which the detergent and water put in the drum 4 pass, are formed at the drum 6, whereby the laundry in the drum 6 is washed by the perforating power of the detergent and water.
Moreover, a plurality of lifts 22 protrude from an inner circumference of the drum 6. The lifts 22 are rotated together with the drum 6 to generate a current of the water. Moreover, the laundry is lifted up by the lifters 22 in a rotational direction of the drum 6 and falls down, whereby the washing of the laundry is performed by the friction with the water.
An operation of the drum type washing machine according to the related art is explained as follows.
First of all, the laundry is put in the drum 6 the door 18 is closed to cut off the opening 2a, and a washing mode is selected, in turn. Water and detergent are then supplied to the tub 4 via the inlet hose 12 and the detergent box 14. In this case, once the water is supplied to the tub 4 up to a predetermined level, the water supply stops. The driving force from the driving unit 10 is transferred to the drum 6 to rotate for performing a washing step.
After completion of the washing step, rinsing and dewatering steps are sequentially executed through the similar procedures to complete the entire washing course.
Meanwhile, in case of the drum type washing/drying machine, a drying step is further executed to dry the dewatered laundry, whereby the entire washing/drying course is completed.
However, in the related art drum type washing machine, the laundry undergoes the excessive friction with the water to enhance the washing performance, whereby damage is caused to the laundry. Moreover, if an input amount of the detergent is increased to enhance the washing power, water pollution becomes a serious problem.